


Tumblr Stuff

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabbles, F/M, Requests, Size Kink, smuts, tumblr stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: This is a full (and small) catalog of stuff I did on Tumblr from asks. Honestly, It'll probably be all smut.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Asked: Can you give me some smutty headcanon with dirty talking Steve, pleeaaaseee? You're doing it so damn well.

For you sweet lovely anon? Anything! Okay I’ve never done a headcanon before but I’ve read a few so I hope this works out to your satisfaction!

\- Steve says the nastiest shit when it’s just the two of you  
\- I know there the whole ‘language’ thing in AOU but lemme tell you he serve in WWII. That boy cruses like the best of them.  
\- Like I said if it’s in the bedroom shit gets nasty and quick.  
\- “You taste so sweet doll”  
\- “Love the way this pussy smells”  
\- “Who knew pretty dames like you could take such a big cock?”  
\- If you wear a skirt around him BEWARE. He’s going to lift it up and dip his hand your panties the moment no one is around.   
\- “Gotta get this pretty kitty ready for me.”  
\- Steve gets possessive sometimes when you’re getting down dirty. Maybe you laughed at Bucky’s joke a little too hard for his liking. Reminded him of younger days, girls always picking Bucky over him.  
\- He’ll hold you down on the bed, his cock slipping between your soaked swollen heat but never entering. Just saying things like “Did you get this wet for Bucky?” “No man turns you on like I do.” “Say it” “Say only I turn you on this way.” And he’ll just keep teasing you until you say it.  
\- If you give in too easily though he’ll get suspicious so you gotta sell it. Steve insecure sometimes, treat that male ego well.  
\- OOf dont let him catch you flirting with another dude, or a woman. He’ll tie you to the bed and edge you for hours until you’re a sobbing mess. “Gotta remind you who you belong to sweetheart.” “I know you need it but just a little bit longer.” “You’ll never flirt with that guy/girl again will you honey?” “And why?” “That’s right cause youre mine”  
\- DO NOT mention having children unless you’re ready for that level of intensity that is breeder Steve. You bend over a little too far, he’s pushing his cock in “We gotta try as often as a possible doll.” Would be his justification. “I wanna see your belly swell with our child.”  
\- “Gonna fill this tight little pussy up with my cum.” And when he’s done you know he’s got a plug to put in you to makes sure none gets out. Cause you made the mistake of offering to have his baby so he’s gonna put that baby in you by ANY MEANS necessary.  
\- He’s always taking your temperature and once it hits that right level where he knows you’re prime ovulating he’s pushing himself into you.   
It doesn’t matter where in the compound. Honestly, Bucky wants to move out until you two finally conceive. He’s sick of overhearing and seeing Steve fill you up.  
\- Once you are pregnant, well it’s really not gonna calm down until a doctor says he’s gotta ease off you. Even then he’ll just finger you slowly whispering how much he loves the way your body looks and that he just wants to see you happy.   
\- However if its out in public he keeps it PG-13. I mean if someone overheard Captain America say “Daddy’s gonna flood this pussy when he gets home.” there’s gonna be some PR issues.  
\- So instead he makes sure to touch you along with his PG-13 dirty talk.  
\- He’ll crowd you in a corner, grabbing your ass and say “Baby girl I can feel how hot you are for me.”  
\- Or keep your back to him and pull you against his crotch, slowly rubbing you until you can feel his cock getting hard. “Just act normal baby,” “No one will know you’re being dirty for me,” “I know you like it when I use you”


	2. Size Kink W Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From that-damn-girl on Tumbler: Can I please request some size kink with Bucky x Reader? Fluff, smut, whatever you want. Thank you.
> 
> Okay! Cause you are that girl! It’s gonna be quick and moderately coherent. Let’s go! It’s not super fluffy. Sorry babe.

Bucky ran his hands up your waist fingers pressing into soft flesh. The clash of cool and warmth on your naked flesh sent a thrill down your spine.

“Bucky,” breathy gasp fills the space between your lips.

That small smirk pulls as his lips, your desperation for him an aphrodisiac. Turning the two of you his body covers you. Like a human weighted blanket, he cares little if he’s squishing you. Only that you are touching him every possible square inch.

But he knows you love it. Love the way he feels on top of you. Pushing your legs open with his thighs allows his heavy cock to slide down your wet slit.

“Yes doll?” He pulls his hips up. The bellend catching at your cleft.

“Please,” fingers dig into his shoulders. Little crescents leaving their story as your nails drag down.

“You beg so pretty for me,” his right hand grips the base of his cock. Dragging up and down collecting the sweetness you pour for him.

“You gotta tell me though,” lips pressed against your forehead, hot air pushing on the top of your head.

“In me,” is the best you can get out. Bucky is kind though, sweat slickened skin sliding against causing the friction needed but in wrong places.

When you open your mouth to beg once more he pushes his thick cock into your welcoming flesh.

“Always,” he struggles to breathe his hips pushing forward. Your warmth and unyielding tight pussy pulling all logic from his mind. Sitting up he grips your upper thighs and flips your legs up bending your frame in half, he sinks in.

“So fucking tight for me.” He gasps out when his cock presses against your cervix opening. You slap a hand over your mouth to muffle your cry. A deep inhale is all you can muster when his cock drags along your g spot pulling out.

“Oh doll, don’t you hide your noises from me.” He pushes back in with enough force to push you up the bed a few inches.

A muffled scream is uncovered when he rips your hand from your mouth.

“I wanna hear them all.”


End file.
